X'd Out
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Nothing good can come from enemy spies falling in love. Nothing. Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC Story
1. The Definition of Cliché

**X'd Out**

_Chapter One_

-The Definition of Cliché-

A slender pink haired woman pushed a cart down one of the aisles of the local supermarket just outside of Jersey City. She glanced around on each side of the aisle, trying to see if she needed anything. She was of average height for a woman, with light jade eyes and an outstanding figure. She lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through her short locks, making them fall around her face.

She reached the end of the aisle and went into the next one, stopping when she felt something vibrate. She dug her hand into the front pocket of her black sweatshirt and pulled out her phone, seeing her mother calling for about the twelfth time. Natsumi rolled her eyes and silenced the call, placing it back in her pocket and pulling down her shorts that had risen up slightly.

"Oh perfect." She smiled, stepping around her cart and reaching for her favorite bag of Hot Fries, grabbing it just as another hand took hold of the other corner.

She looked over and saw a pair of deep, forest green eyes staring back at her. They belonged to an attractive looking man, with short, semi-spiky black hair and pale skin. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue button down shirt, with the cuffs unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. "My apologies." He said with a nod, letting go of his corner and letting her have the bag.

"Oh no, my bad, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." She smiled, offering him the bag. "Here, you like Hot Fries?"

"I love them." He smiled. "But, there are other bags. I wouldn't want to cause you the trouble of having to pick out another one that was just right." he said, reaching over and feeling the bags for one that was filled the most.

She laughed, nodding and placing the bag in her cart. "Well thanks." She said, grabbing her cart and giving him a small wave before heading down the aisle and around the corner. She finished up her shopping and got in line at the register, humming softly to herself as she scrolled through a couple text messages she'd received from her now angry mother.

She sighed and pushed forward, starting to place her items on the counter for the cashier to ring up. She paid and stopped at the front, attempting to grab her bags so she wouldn't have to bring the cart back in. That is, until she realized she wouldn't be able to carry them all on her own.

"I can help you carry some of those if you wish." A deep voice said.

Natsumi blinked and turned around, seeing the man from earlier. "Oh um." She pursed her lips, looking a bit reluctant. She glanced at him once more and took in his appearance. He really was handsome, and he seemed nice enough. "Thanks, that would be helpful, if it's not too much trouble." She said, picking up the ones that she could.

"It's no problem." He smiled, moving all of his bags onto one hand and then grabbing the rest of hers. "Your car is probably on the way to mine anyways."

They walked out together then and over to a nice dark red Santa Fe. "Thanks again." She told him, using her keys to open up the trunk and set the groceries in.

"I'm happy to do it." he helped her load up her car. Once everything was in she closed the trunk and then looked over at him, wondering exactly what to say. She didn't have to think long though, because he spoke up once more.

"Look, I know this sounds cliché and all, but I don't normally do this." He said, running his hand through his dark locks, looking at her in slight uncertainty. "Can I take you out for coffee sometime?"

She looked taken back and a bit embarrassed. "Like a date?" she asked, fumbling around with her car keys.

"Only if you want it to be." He told her. "It could just be two people meeting in a casual place to get to know one another and see if they wish to date."

"Uh sure," she said quickly, gasping and shoving her keys in her sweatshirt pocket. She held her hand out to him then. "Sorry, I'm Natsumi."

"Akito." He shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So do you want my number or something?" she asked, pulling out her phone and beginning to enter his name.

"That'd be great." He said as he pulled out his own phone and opened up his contacts list. They exchanged numbers, and then put their phones away. "So, I'll call you to confirm a date and time, because I need to check my work schedule, but let's pitch it around Saturday morning, maybe around ten?" he lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

She tapped her chin and pulled out her phone once more, looking at her schedule. "Uh yeah. That shouldn't be a problem. I've got a shoot tomorrow but it should go until Saturday. If there's any confliction I'll just call you."

"A shoot?" he asked curiously. "What are you, some kind of model?"

"A lingerie model." She corrected, appearing proud.

His eyes widened and he looked her over, nodding appreciatively. "Nice. My job isn't so glamorous, unfortunately. I'm an architect."

"Really?" she blinked. "I used to want to be an architect when I was little."

"Interesting." He glanced down at the groceries in his hand. "Well, I'd like to stay and continue this, but I have cold things that are thawing, and you probably do too, so we should probably draw this meeting to a close."

She hit her hand to her head and cursed. "Yeah. My mom's been calling me all night. I should head out and call her back. Thanks again." She smiled and hesitated slightly, before she got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "For helping me and all. See you Saturday." She said, before moving around him and getting in her car.

"See you then." He waved, turning and walking across the parking lot towards his own car, a pleased smile on his face the whole time.

* * *

Natsumi walked into her luxurious penthouse and put away all her groceries before flipping open her cell, finally calling her mother back. She walked over to her black, chic angular couch and sat down, waiting for the woman to answer.

"_You better have a good reason for not answering any of my calls or returning my text messages young lady."_ The elder woman's voice said through the phone. And it was clear by her tone that she was not pleased.

"Yeah I do Mom. I was trying to be normal, if for only a night. I was grocery shopping and…I, uh, met someone." She replied, trying to stop herself from smiling, even though she was alone.

"_What kind of someone?_" Sakura asked, sounding slightly suspicious. "_Is this someone going to become a person with a name? Because you know you can't have a normal life sweetie. Not with the profession you've chosen._"

"How come? Dad doesn't do _this_ kind of work." She frowned, already feeling defensive. "Why don't I get to try and have a dating life? He helped me with my groceries and asked me out to coffee. And he's an architect."

"_All I'm saying is that you need to be careful, okay? I just don't want you to put yourself in a compromising position. You know how your father and I worry._"

Natsumi sighed. "I know. So why were you calling? About the shoot? Time, place, and photographer?" she asked, pulling out a pen from the side table drawer as well as a notepad.

"_Yes. You need to be at the Empire State Building in New York at no later than eight o'clock tomorrow morning. The photographer's name is Peter Demmingway. Just Google him for examples of his work. Make sure you're ready to go on time. This is an extremely time sensitive shoot. More so than usual._" Her mother instructed.

She jotted down all the information and nodded. "Got it. I will use absolute precision with this. I'll be the model he'll never forget." She smirked. "Love you Mom. Talk to you later." Natsumi said, hanging up then and tossing her phone aside before she stood and headed into her bedroom, changing into her sleepwear before calling it a night.

She climbed into bed and snuggled into her silk sheets, smiling at the thought of the man she'd met tonight. He seemed so nice. He was handsome, and based on his attire he was a pretty skilled architect and handled his money well. Maybe it was finally her chance to have something normal. With those last thoughts she fell asleep, needing all the rest she could get for the next day.


	2. Coffee is Always Nice

**X'd Out**

_Chapter Two_

-Coffee is Always Nice-

Natsumi stared at herself in the mirror, going over her appearance once more. It was odd, how excited she was about this coffee date. Well, it was more of a pre-date, but whatever right? She looked over her outfit, which consisted of a black pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top that cut straight across her bust, and a tight black jacket that was only zipped up halfway, hugging her body's form.

This was alright for morning, right? It was casual, even if she was going for a bit sexy as well. She made sure the small amount of makeup she was wearing was still good and intact, not a smear in sight. She nodded to herself when she was ready, and slipped on some black flats and grabbed her travel purse. The strap went over her right shoulder and hung on her left hip, so that it would be more difficult should someone try and snatch it.

After giving herself another once over she headed out of the bathroom and flipped off the light, grabbing her keys and the directions to the coffee shop she was meeting Akito at. She made sure everything was locked, before taking her leave and riding the elevator down to the parking garage. And then she was off. It didn't take long to reach the coffee shop, and it was relatively close to the market where they had first met, both trying to grab the same bag of chips. The thought made her laugh, "How cliché." She vocalized, and then pulled into the parking lot of the place she'd seen many times before.

Natsumi got out from the car and locked it. Walking into the shop, she was instantly hit with the smell of the rich coffee and blends. She was never one for caffeine, since she had enough trouble sleeping as it was, but she enjoyed their Frappuccinos, and during the winter months, hot chocolate. She glanced around, trying to locate the dark haired man she'd encountered just days before, and spotted him in the corner in a comfortable chair, reading a book.

The pink haired woman walked over and stopped before him, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. She was never as good at executing suave moves and appearing poised when it came to her personal life, seeing as she really didn't have one, despite her looks. "Hi."

He looked up at her, a handsome smile instantly coming to his face at the sight of her. "Hey." he closed his book and stood, so that he was looking down at her.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." She smiled back. "I wasn't late or anything was I? You said ten, right?"

"No, you're right on time. I just got here early cause' I was so excited." He chuckled. "So, you want to get our drinks before we sit down and learn about each other?" he asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Oh yeah," she blushed a bit, feeling so idiotic. "Mhmm. Sure."

He just continued to smile as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over to the counter, standing behind her so that she could order first. "Can I have a strawberries and crème, please?"

"Of course ma'am." The barrister said, writing her order on a cup and then handing it off to someone. Then he looked to Akito.

"Whatever bold coffee you have today." He told him, pulling out his wallet and paying for both of their drinks. In no time at all they both had their beverages and were seated back down in the corner that Akito had been in before.

"So, how is the life of an underwear model?" Akito asked her, taking a sip of his steaming coffee.

"Chilly." She smirked, sipping through her straw.

He chuckled. "I can imagine so. But I'm sure you get to keep the things you model, right? So at least it has its perks."

She nodded. "Yeah, I get to keep everything. And people send me things to show off to others. Which, I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to do that, since I don't just walk around without my clothes on."

"Well I'm sure if you did nobody would complain." He teased.

"I'm sure a lot of women would." She pointed out.

Akito waved it off. "Only some. I bet you could get quite a few of them to change their tune." He smirked. "So how did you get into the business? Were you recruited? Or did you get into modeling at a younger age and then switch to lingerie?"

Natsumi smirked slightly. "I was recruited."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Well I started when I was seventeen…so about," she paused, pondering for a moment. "Eleven years."

"Interesting." He took another drink of his beverage. "Do you ever wish you were doing something else with your life?"

Natsumi looked down and then focused on her drink. "Occasionally. It's hard sometimes." She sighed.

"I know what you mean." He said, rubbing his chin and looking out one of the windows to the shop. Then his dark gaze came back to her. "Well, what do you want to know about me?"

"What made you choose architecture?" she asked, brightening up.

"It's actually an interesting story I suppose." He began. "Originally I was studying to be a lawyer, because my father wanted me to go to Harvard and whatnot; take over the family business. But I liked to doodle buildings and stuff on my papers during class, because I got bored easily, and one day one of the professors saw them, and told me I should check out his class. I was intrigued, and needed another credit hour, so the next semester I signed up. I took to it quickly, and it was able to hold my attention, so I stuck with it."

She blinked, looking slightly in awe. "Wow. That's pretty great. I'm glad you could find something that keeps you interested."

"Me too. And the hours are actually pretty flexible. On top of that, I get to travel around the states to different firms and check things over every once in a while."

"That's cool. I just travel around and take my clothes off." She laughed and then froze, turning a dark red. "That's, uh, not what I meant for it to sound like." She hit her palm to her forehead and groaned. Great. She sucked at casual conversation.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, lowering it from her face. "Don't worry about it, I know what you meant. Besides, I think you're cute when you get flustered."

This only caused her face to darken. "Well I hate it. And when I get nervous I get edgy."

Akito leaned closer to her, the corner of his lip tilted up slightly. "Do I make you nervous Natsumi?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she moved back slightly, "Yes." She admitted. "You're really hot and bold and I'm pretty…awkward."

"I don't think you're awkward." He said, sitting back in his chair so that he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"No, I really am." She laughed, smiling once more.

He smiled at the sound of her laugh. "You have a pretty laugh." He commented.

Natsumi focused back on him, another blush darkening her face. "Thank you."

"So," he leaned a bit closer to her as he resituated himself, "what do you like to do for fun?"

"Um." She tapped her chin and shrugged. "I really like to do all things. I love to read. I love to play. I like paintball a lot. I've even been to a shooting range."

"Really?" he asked, seeming intrigued. "We should go paintballing sometime then. I haven't been in forever." Then he gave her a knowing look. "That could be our first date if you want."

"That would be really fun. But I warn you, I have pretty good aim." She snickered.

"Good, because I don't want to have to go easy on you." He smirked.

Natsumi arched a delicate brow, her demeanor seeming to change. "If you did, I'd be pretty upset. Cause' I'm probably going to beat you."

He snorted. "Doubtful. I never lose."

"Is that so?" she asked, sipping down the rest of her beverage. "Well you're in for a rude awakening."

"We'll see." He said, taking her empty cup and tossing it and his own in the trash can near his chair. "So, out of curiosity, I just have to know. Are you Team Edward, or Team Jacob?" he raised a brow.

"Really?" she stifled a laugh. "What are you?" she teased.

"I asked first. Don't try and steal my awesome question." He said, crossing his arms.

"I just find it amusing that you even know what that means." She shrugged. "Edward, by the way. I hate werewolves."

"Okay." He nodded, lowering his arms. "Then this relationship will work."

She smiled. "Great. Now that that's all cleared up we can get married."

"Awesome. Cause' I booked the church for June twenty-seventh at four, that way the outdoor reception can be around sunset and the light will make you glow even more than you are now." He told her. "And then our honeymoon can be in Fiji."

She waved that off, shaking her head. "Naw. Not Fiji, we should go to Cozumel and wrinkle those silk sheets."

"Oh, I caught myself a deviant I see." He chuckled. "Alright, whatever the lady wants, we'll do."

"Great. Now all that's left is the guests and invites." She laughed, fully relaxing.

"Well, obviously both of our families, and then our friends. Maybe some other people…" he waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "The important thing is that we get married, and live happily ever after." He smiled.

Natsumi nodded, moving to the edge of her seat. "Yup. Flying doves and rice. White dress, black tuxedo. And of course, a big Team Edward poster, without the gross face of nasty Robert Pattinson."

"Yes." He agreed, scooting closer to her as he became more engaged in their conversation. "And we'll settle down in a beautiful house, and have a wonderful family, with two kids. Maybe more, but that just depends on how fertile we are." He reasoned.

"Wouldn't it be how fertile I am?" she asked.

"Well wouldn't I have to have fertile sperm for it to really work?" he asked. "I mean, you could be really fertile, but if I have crappy sperm then it would all be pointless. Even if you were ovulating."

"I seriously doubt you have crappy sperm."

"Well then I guess we'll be having more than two kids, cause' I doubt that you're not fertile." He said.

She sighed, looking sad and out the window. "Actually…"

His eyes widened, and all previous joking left his face as his brow crinkled in worry. "Oh God, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said, reaching out and placing his hand over hers.

She tried to keep her smirk down but then laughed, patting his hand and smiling at him. "I'm just kidding. Sorry."

He scoffed. "Well, now I'm just gonna have to postpone the wedding. My heart can't take this." He said, placing his hand on his chest. Then he smiled. "That was a good one though. I have to say, you were pretty convincing."

"Well," she leaned back against the soft chair, draping her arms over the back. "I can be a pretty good and convincing liar."

"That's nice to know." He said.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a once over. "Please, don't pretend like you're any different. I can tell."

"I'm not pretending." He raised his hands. "Everyone is a liar, the only difference is how good you are. And I am not ashamed to admit that I'm one of the best."

"Hm." She looked somewhat amused. "Not something too comforting to know about a man."

"Well I would never _dream_ of lying to you." He said emphatically. "You'd probably catch me anyways, and that would only make things worse."

"Yup. Cause' you know what liars are." She held up a pointed finger. At his slightly confused look she explained a bit more. "They're cheaters."

"Well, any man who ever even considered cheating on someone as amazing as you is a fool. And I am no fool." He said. "So you have nothing to worry about in that department."

She smiled, somewhat believing him. "Well…we'll see, won't we?"

"Yes, we will."

They continued to sit there and talk in the coffee shop for hours, actually getting up and going to lunch so that they could continue their conversation. And when that was over, they parted ways, since both had things they needed to get done. But all wasn't for naught, because they were meeting later in the week to go paintballing, and their first date looked to be really promising, if their pre-date had anything to say about it.


End file.
